fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Topple Town
Topple Town Topple Town is the first town or sanctuary that the players will encounter when they first begin their adventures in Fantastic Frontier. It is one of the important locations of a player's adventure throughout the day and night, serving as a hub for many players to interact with each other and other NPCs that provides many items that players can use in their adventures. These items include but not limited to fishing rods, armor sets, pickaxes, spellbooks, clothing, housing, and etc. A player can interact with an NPC by pressing the letter "E" on their keyboard, as mentioned in Beginner's Guide. There are many residents that inhabit the sanctuary, each of which are found in different sections of Topple Town. These will be split into several "districts" or "sections" of the sanctuary. * Castle * Cliffside Overlooks * Graveyard * Gnome Magic School * Red Ogre Inn * Shopping District * Side Roads * Topple Lake * Town Square Sections Castle In the center of Topple Town, there is a castle that players can purchase as one of the various available homes that are sold by Realtor Reynold. Said to be a place that is old as the Frontier itself, its history remains unclear to the community of the Fantastic Frontier. One of the guards of Topple Town stated that Topple Town simply fell from the sky, although it is unclear whether this can be backed up by any other historical evidence in-game. This house can be purchased at a price of 2,500,000 gold. It contains 40 storage slots, a furnace, a bed to rest in, and an own personal chef to provide consumables for the players. Cliffside Overlooks The Cliffside Overlooks section is the section that includes but not limited to the buildings facing in the direction of the waterfall pouring down into Rubble Spring, the mini-mining areas, Hunter Jack's shop, and Wonald Izzi Jackson's cliffside cart. In one of the several bordering buildings overlooking a view of Rubble Spring is the Hunter Jack's shop, represented by a bear with two rifles behind its head. Hunter Jack is a vendor notably known for providing ranged weapons that players, specifically beginners, to use in their adventures if they want to pursue a ranger-based experience. These weapons of particular interest are the Crossbow and the Pellet Gun. These are not recommended for experienced players as there are other vendors in the Frontier that provides ranged weapons that can surpass the limited capabilities of the weapons provided by Hunter Jack. Underneath the shop, buildings, and wooden supports is an area where players can go to in order to mine ores. These typically include rubies, copper, tin, and coal, but can be expanded to other ores on some occasions. One cave can be accessed with ease where the Ancient Miner can be found, while the other cave can be entered through two ways; by derailing off the pathway leading to the castle and finding an opening behind the buildings overlooking Rubble Spring. From there, the players can jump into the opening in order to access a small mining cave that provides ores, and sometimes, harvestable. The other way is by entering the cracked opening underneath the wooden supports, usually by using jump-boosting equipment or the usage of a Mushroom Parasol. If the players were to take the bridge-like pathway next to the accessible caves, they will be taken to the cliffside that also overlooks Rubble Spring. This is noted to be the pathway leading to Wonald Izzi Jackson, a vendor that is known for selling Jump Boots that has significant importance for the players. There are a few buildings surrounding the shop, although they are not important to the players as of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. There is also a bridge that leads into the Ancient Forest, as well as a short pathway leading to the small docks of Topple Lake. Graveyard The Graveyard section is the section where the graveyard can be found, as well as an airship, an armor shop, several other buildings, and a church. In the graveyard, there are several tombstones of deceased inhabitants, although the deceased's identity is currently unknown. There is also a church that faces in front of the graveyard. An inhabitant can be found in there and is known as Vigilant Seer, a vendor that sells sight range-based neck equipment that players can wear to enhance their vision to see further away. Behind the Vigilant Seer's church is Captain Finnegan's airship, a transportation service that is available for the players to travel to different sanctuaries of the Frontier and possibly, other distant lands beyond the Frontier. These currently include The Town of Right and Wrong and Blue Ogre Camp as of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. In order to gain the benefits of this transportation service, the players must pay a fee of 5,000 gold in order to travel to the destined location. They must also interact with Captain Finnegan in order to do so, otherwise, this transaction will not occur. The pathways leading to the airship is also bordered by Knight Antonius's shop, represented by a knight's helmet on its sign. Players can go in in order to purchase a variety of armor sets that they can use to protect themselves as they venture through the Frontier. There are several other unaccessible buildings scattered around the graveyard, although these do not have any significance to the players as of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. Gnome Magic School This particular section is considered to be its own map area, although will still be mentioned in this article. It includes but not limited to a place for purchasing affordable magic weapons and armor sets, consumables, and a place to explore the areas where the Gnomes live. This section is normally accessed by entering the gates facing the pathways of the shopping district, but can also be accessed through other means. As soon as the players enter the gates of Gnome Magic School, they should encounter the NPC known as Flashy Gnome Merchant, dressed in pink attire. This vendor is notably known for selling a magic-based armor set, as well as a pair of phantom boots and a Mushroom Parasol that serves as a piece of excellent equipment to be used in a player's adventure. To the left of the gates if the players were to enter through the gates of Gnome Magic School is the Gnome Wizard Master, a vendor that is notably known for selling two affordable magic spellbooks, Firesoul Spellbook and Darktoad Spellbook. The vendor is also known for selling magic-based armor sets, specifically the Blue Wizard set and the Red Wizard set. In the cafeteria area, Big Eyed Toad Tom can be found at its stand, a vendor that is usually ignored by most players since the soup it sells does not efficiently benefit the players. The players can also find the Guilty Gnome who is currently going on a guilt trip for spilling not one, but two bowls of soup. Further into the Gnome Magic School is a stairway leading up to the building where all of the Gnomes lives in and the leader of the gnomes can be found here. It is also noted that a player can use a telescope that they can look into, taking a glance at The Town of Right and Wrong, although it is unclear how this telescope is capable of seeing the particular town in a different direction. This telescope is considered to be misplaced. Red Ogre Inn The Red Ogre Inn is an inn that players can come to in order to rest during the nighttime. It is currently found along the pathways leading to the Side Roads section of Topple Town. It also has a front porch that players can walk by to access the entrance of the inn, as well as balconies that players can use to take a view of a small portion of Topple Town. Once the players enter the entrance of the inn, they will encounter the NPC known as Old Brick Bob, an innkeeper that is capable of restoring the player's health if they are injured, during the nighttime. However, this can only be done after the player pays the innkeeper. There are several other NPCs found throughout the floors of the inn, some of which are only there to interact with others. Notable NPCs includes Chef Boswell and the Blue Frog. Chef Boswell can be found in his kitchen and is noted to be a vendor that players can interact with in order to purchase consumables from him. The Blue Frog can be found on the third floor where the players can begin the Frog Quest to collect 5 Grateful Frogs that are scattered somewhere in the Frontier. Once the players are able to acquire 5 Grateful Frogs, they may come back to interact with the Blue Frog again to receive a random rare collectible from the frog. The inn has four floors. The first floor mainly includes the registration area, the kitchen, and a section to dine or rest at. The second floor includes an area to dine or rest at. Next, the third floor includes the door to the balcony, several other decorations, and areas of rest, as well as a staircase leading to the fourth floor. The fourth floor is simply a room filled with beds that cannot be interacted by the players. Shopping District The shopping district is the section that can be found on the side of the pathway leading to the Gnome Magic School, connected by the town square of Topple Town. This mainly includes but not limited to clothing, customizations to the avatar, tasks, and ranged weapons. Players can purchase clothing from the Clothing Seller in her shop, represented by a sign with a visual-based design of a shirt. The Clothing Seller is known for selling clothing that is normally worn for fashion but has also been seen selling peculiar items, especially some of the most sought-after items like the Strangeman's Mask or long-forgotten items like the Magic Fox Headdress. Players can also head to the barbershop seen near the gate of Gnome Magic School, where they can interact with Harris in order to customize their avatars with a variety of hairstyles, hair colors, and skin colors. These can be seen in the Avatar Customization's article. During the introduction of the 1.10 (Fishing Update), a new inhabitant has moved in into Topple Town and is notably known as the Slayer. The Slayer is known as the quest giver of the Slayer's Tasks, where players venture throughout the Frontier to acquire gold, as well as other possible rewards as they complete more tasks. These tasks usually range from fairly easy things to acquire challenging items that are difficult to acquire without the proper equipment. Gunner Gary can also be found in this section, although it is not normally visible to the players at first glance. The players can use the small tunnelway found on one side of the pathways, allowing the players to climb ladders in order to reach the entrance of his shop or by walking on the castle walls in order to climb the ladders to his shop, whether or not they had used ladders or jump-boosting equipment to reach there. Side Roads The unofficial section titled the "Side Roads" is the area that refers to the section behind Red Ogre Inn. This includes the second purchasable home, the pickaxe shop, the small mining area, and other decorations found near the center of Topple Town. The players are able to purchase a house that can be found across from Benny Oreman's shop and can be purchased at a price of 700,000 gold. This house provides 20 storage slots and a place to rest in, slightly better than being a roommate of Realtor Reynold's home. The players can also visit Benny Oreman's shop, represented with a sign of a pickaxe. Players can interact with Benny Oreman in order to purchase a variety of pickaxes and a mining helmet that they can use in their adventures to mine ores that are scattered throughout the Frontier. Topple Lake Topple Lake is an area that currently belongs to the sanctuary of Topple Town. It can be found near the section of the Cliffside Overlooks of Topple Town. This place currently serves as a place to fish a variety of fishes that lurks in the waters of Topple Lake. Players can find Luhr at the small wooden docks of Topple Lake in order to buy affordable fishing rods, as well as caps that players can buy for fashionable purposes. Town Square The town square of Topple Town is widely known as a place where all players alike are usually seen as soon as they retreat to the sanctuary in order to interact with the inhabitants of Topple Town, as well as other visible players. The town square includes housing, melee weapons, a beginner-level quest, misc equipment, a selling vendor, and a widely-known tower. Players will be able to see Helpful Harris in front of the gate entrance, although most people ignore him. The main focus is Big Box, a selling vendor that players can interact in order to sell their loot to acquire gold. Big Box is similar to Little Chelli, and both are known as selling vendors that take the loot of the players to be exchanged with gold. Players can attempt to find Realtor Reynold's office by using the stairways behind Ollie Ozzwald's stand. From there, the players can interact with Realtor Reynold in his office in order to purchase the house directly across from his office or to acquire information about houses. Realtor Reynold's home can be purchased by the players at a price of 100,000 gold where the players are able to live with Realtor Reynold, being known as Roommate Reynold instead upon entering the house. This house provides 10 storage slots and a place to rest in. The players can also acquire melee weapons by talking to Reus the Smith found near the anvil and furnace of Topple Town, mainly used for crafting. Reus the Smiths sell a variety of ore-based melee weaponry, as well as other melee weapons that have special abilities that can benefit the players while fending off mobs. There is also a stand that is run by Ollie Ozzwald, a vendor notably known for selling misc equipment. This specifically is directed to the items Ollie Ozzwald sells, spectacles and shades, as well as a lantern. These spectacles and shades are used to benefit the player's vision to see further away (sight range) while the Bronze Lantern is mainly a tool to be used to illuminate dark areas of the map. The players can also interact with Lawrence the Cleaner, an NPC that is seen cleaning the streets at the town square. This NPC is notably known for being the person that hands out the Litter Quest, where the player has to find and acquire 5 Litters in order to be rewarded with 20,000 gold. The Litters are usually scattered throughout all sections of Topple Town and only 5 pieces of litter can be found at a time for a certain duration. Topple Tower is a landmark that is literally found in Topple Town, just beside the entrance. It is covered in vines and is somewhat crooked. A Rising Star Mushroom is said to be found there, but sometimes, is replaced with a Fantastic Mushroom or a Firefly. "Bookmarks" * Selling, Litter Quest, Housing, Melee Weapons, Spectacles/Shades, and Crafting are discussed in Town Square * Housing, Pickaxes, and Mining are discussed in Side Roads * Fishing is discussed in Topple Lake * Clothing, Slayer's Tasks, Ranged Weapons, and Avatar Customization are discussed in Shopping District * Frog Quest and Inn are discussed in Red Ogre Inn * Gnomes, Magic Weapons, Mushroom Parasol, and armor sets are discussed in Gnome Magic School * Neck Equipment, Armor, and Captain Finnegan are discussed in Graveyard * Jump Boots, Mining, and Ranged Weapons are discussed in Cliffside Overlooks * Castle home is discussed in Castle Gallery Toppletownedited.jpg|Topple Town's entrance during the nighttime. Toppledayinside.jpg|Topple Town's town square. RobloxScreenShot20170717 100813488.png|A player in the town square of Topple Town. ToppleLakeB.jpg|Topple Lake as viewed from Ancient Forest. Toppleoverlookvalley.jpg|One of the mining areas of Topple Town. Topplehillnight.jpg|Topple Hill House Tours Topplehouse2.png|The house behind Red Ogre Inn RobloxScreenShot20170717 103056521.png|The tour of the house across from Benny Oreman's shop RobloxScreenShot20170718 121437284.png|The outside view of the purchasable castle home RobloxScreenShot20170718 121708348.png|The tour of the purchasable castle home. Tour of the Armor Shop RobloxScreenShot20170717 123921184.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 103955980.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 103914037.png Tour of the Barber Shop RobloxScreenShot20170717 125206654.png|The interior RobloxScreenShot20170718 123231161.png|The exterior RobloxScreenShot20170718 123130354.png|The customization screen Tour of Gnome Magic School RobloxScreenShot20170717 125759432.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 125808902.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 125923059.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 125949017.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 125958993.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 102215532.png Tour of Graveyard RobloxScreenShot20170717 124503248.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 124450357.png Tour of Gunner Gary's Shop Gunner Gary's Shop Tunnel.png|The tunnelway Gunner Gary's Shop.png|The outside view of the shop Tour of the Mining Areas RobloxScreenShot20170718 121918238.png RobloxScreenShot20170718 121930119.png RobloxScreenShot20170718 121941128.png Tour of the Pickaxe Shop RobloxScreenShot20170717 102409222.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 102355089.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 102342393.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 102422631.png RobloxScreenShot20170718 122042935.png Tour of Red Ogre Inn RobloxScreenShot20170717 100934417.png RobloxScreenShot20170718 123513453.png RobloxScreenShot20170718 124102384.png Tour of Reynold's Office RobloxScreenShot20170717 103211266.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 103149811.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 103136841.png Tour of Topple Lake RobloxScreenShot20170717 124107048.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 124154534.png RobloxScreenShot20170717 123930673.png Category:Map Areas Category:Sanctuaries Category:Public